Celle qui refusa
by Miss Flamby
Summary: Comment Sally Jackson a-t-elle trouvé le courage, pour le bien de son fils, de rester mariée avec celui que l'on surnomme Gaby Pue-Grave durant des années ? Zeus, Roi des Cieux, n'a-t-il jamais rencontré de mortelle capable de résister à ses avances et au destin qui attend les mères de demi-dieux ? Une seule réponse : Arianna Sade.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Arianna Sade se précipita dans la soirée grise comme la faim tombant sur le monde. Le pas pressé, elle remonta la Cinquième Avenue, les bottes déjà trempées et la capuche rabattue, ignorant copieusement les trombes d'eau glaciale qui l'inondaient malgré tout.

Ce n'était pas son jour, décidément !

De la même manière qu'elle avait passé outre les signes de fatigue consécutives à sa journée comme serveuse au Starbucks du coin, ce n'était pas une petite pluie qui allait l'arrêter.

Elle sauta dans sa voiture – une vielle Chevrolet Impala qui aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de peinture blanche - et jura en appuyant sur le contact. Qui ronchonna, comme à son habitude.

La quatre-voies menant à Montauk était anormalement glissante, bien sûr. Arianna conduisit mécaniquement, un peu perdue dans ses pensées, en insultant le ciel de temps à autre. Elle détestait les orages.

* * *

Le sable mouillé collait à ses pieds nus, et elle se demanda pour la millième fois pourquoi sa copine du lycée, perdue de vue depuis des lustres, avait choisi un vieux bungalow pourri comme lieu de rendez-vous un soir de novembre. Gamin ou pas, ce lieu lui fichait la trouille, surtout pendant un orage de ce genre. Et bien sûr, chercher – et trouver – le bon bungalow ne fut pas une mince affaire, loin de là.

— Percy viens là ! C'est l'heure de se coucher !

Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, d'un ou deux ans à peine, courut vers Arianna, les pieds dans l'eau et riant aux éclats. La jeune femme en eut peur pour lui, bien qu'elle sache la vérité. C'était tout simplement trop déstabilisant. À la place, elle s'accroupit, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

— Hey, coucou mon bonhomme ! On va aller retrouver ta maman, d'accord ?

Le bonhomme en question bâilla, puis se mit à se tortiller en regardant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. Arianna comprit vite de qui il s'agissait, et se retourna malgré les bourrasques.

— Ah, tu es là ! cria Sally Jackson en accourant vers eux, autant pour son fils que pour son invitée. Entre à l'intérieur, Ari, vite !

Les deux femmes s'engouffrèrent aussi vite que possible dans la petite cabane en bois aux volets d'un bleu passé.

* * *

— C'est pas vrai, gémit Arianna en essorant tant bien que mal ses cheveux châtains coupés à la garçonne. C'est vraiment pas de veine. Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Elle tendit à Sally un paquet mal emballé de papier Kraft, ainsi qu'une petite boîte.

— Merci !

La brune alla poser le présent sur la table et entreprit de le déballer pendant que son amie s'occupait de coucher le petit Percy à grands renforts de câlins et de remontrances, tour à tour. Une main sur son épaule la fit sursauter alors qu'elle revenait.

— C'est… c'est adorable, dit Sally, les larmes aux yeux, avant de la serrer contre elle.

— Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas… la start-up marche bien, en ce moment, alors…

Arianna était gênée. Sally n'avait pas eu de chance. Elle s'efforça de ne pas penser au fait que son amie galérait cent fois plus qu'elle. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour être abandonnée par le père de son fils, tout dieu qu'il puisse être. Elle ne cautionnait pas un tel comportement. Pire encore, cette attitude amenait la question de savoir si oui ou non, une mortelle avait le choix. Les récits ne manquaient pas, et personne n'avait jamais raconté celui d'une humaine qui aurait un jour résisté à un dieu et en serait sortie vivante. Daphné en savait quelque chose. Le pire de tous était Zeus. À croire que le dieu des dieux n'envisageait même pas qu'un tel cas de figure puisse un jour se produire. Ce qui était très probable, d'après ce qu'elle en savait. Il n'en avait jamais eu besoin.

Contrairement à la plupart de ses contemporains, bien ancrés dans le vingt-et-unième siècle, Arianna avait toujours été attirée par les sciences occultes. Plus encore, en digne hippie de la première heure, la jeune entrepreneuse était une paganiste fervente et ne s'en cachait pas. Son caractère ambivalent et déterminé avait attiré Sally dès le lycée, malgré sa propre nature, plus réservée. Quand elle s'était retrouvée enceinte de Percy, plus d'un an auparavant, la vérité n'avait pu que jaillir. Arianna avait été là pour le test de grossesse, pour tenir les cheveux de celle qu'elle considérait déjà comme sa meilleure amie. Il en avait été de même pour l'accouchement et le reste. Celui qui était devenu son filleul n'avait fait que la conforter dans une connaissance déjà acquise, celle d'un monde où la pensée et l'athéisme modernes n'avaient – _ô ironie !_ – plus droit de cité. Cela avait eu lieu naturellement pour Arianna, qui n'en gardait qu'une rancune tenace envers les immortels. Voir Sally dans le dénuement et la peine après avoir attiré l'attention de l'un des plus puissants d'entre eux, voilà qui la mettait en rage ! Elle tentait pourtant de dissimuler au mieux ces sentiments, qui, bien que légitimes, ne mèneraient à rien de constructif. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Elle refusait de plier devant l'injustice, fusse-t-elle celle des dieux. Voilà pourquoi elle venait d'offrir à Sally des billets d'avion pour le sud de la France. Partir seule, sans son fils, c'était ce dont elle avait besoin. Arianna n'ignorait pas que le risque que le père du petit ne trouve le moyen de se manifester était loin d'être nul, mais elle voulait donner l'opportunité de ces vacances à Sally, qui ne s'économisait plus depuis qu'elle avait une seconde bouche à nourrir.

Refoulant ses larmes, elle aida son hôtesse à dresser une table pour deux, malgré la brise frisquette en ce soir d'automne. Son amie ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, Ari ?

— Rien, rien.

Sally haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue. Puis, après une seconde d'hésitation et parce qu'elle la connaissait bien, la serra contre elle un bref instant, réconfortante.

— Tu es trop souvent en colère. C'est ça ton problème.

Arianna plissa la bouche, dégoûtée.

— Tu as sans doute raison.

Puis ses yeux noirs se firent accusateurs. Suppliants, aussi. Presque.

— Je t'en prie, Sally… Viens vivre avec moi au penthouse. Et prends Percy avec toi. Ce ne sera pas un problème.

— Ton père risque de ne pas apprécier d'avoir une fille-mère chez lui.

— Je m'en moque. Tu es plus digne que toutes ces pimbêches qu'il côtoie, et de loin.

— Parce que tu m'aimes ?

Silence. Les yeux multicolores de Sally ressemblaient à deux puits sans fond, en quête d'une réponse. Arianna déglutit discrètement. L'attirance était indéniable.

— Pas de ça, s'il te plaît… je t'aime justement beaucoup trop pour réduire notre relation à cela. Sally… je… je suis seulement assez lucide pour savoir d'avance que ça ne nous rendra pas heureuses. Tu n'es pas lesbienne.

Son interlocutrice cilla, comme revenue à la raison.

— Tu as raison, Ari. Allez, bonne nuit.

Sitôt qu'elle fut partie, Arianna en profita pour aller dehors fumer une dernière cigarette, regardant sans les voir les veloutes de fumée s'envoler dans l'air nocturne. L'orage s'était dissipé. Une rage sourde habitait son cœur.

Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sally Jackson. L'attirance physique existait bel et bien, néanmoins, elle n'était qu'un facteur parmi tant d'autres, dans un fragile équilibre qu'elle s'interdisait de rompre. Sally était si fragile, même quand elle faisait tout pour apparaître forte et assurer sur tous les fronts avec un bébé dans les bagages. Il était hors de question de la faire souffrir encore.

Arianna exhala longuement et rentra se coucher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le bar n'avait pas désempli de la journée. Fatiguée, Arianna atteignit la Cinquième Avenue sur la pointe des pieds. Le portier en uniforme la laissa passer sans faire de commentaire, s'attirent une reconnaissance immédiate. Après avoir composé le code de sécurité connu seulement de son père, grand magnat de l'immobilier, et d'elle-même, elle se délassa dans le hall luxueusement meublé, au treizième étage. Parfois, cela avait du bon d'être issue d'une famille riche. Arianna eut un soupir en s'affalant sur le canapé en cuir blanc. Sally devait rentrer de son séjour en France sous peu et elle lui avait paru plus qu'enthousiaste lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé au téléphone, l'autre jour. Mais une trace de nervosité à peine perceptible dans sa voix avait eu pour effet de mettre la jeune femme en alerte. Et ce n'était pas le petit Percy, endormi comme un bienheureux dans la pièce d'à côté, qui allait parvenir à lui faire croire le contraire. Ce gosse était un demi-dieu en puissance, personne ne pouvait rien contre cet état de fait. Tôt ou tard, il attirerait les monstres.

Et Arianna sentait confusément que le dernier appel de sa mère avait un lien quelconque avec sa protection. Lequel exactement, elle n'aurait su le dire. Il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur entrevue au bungalow, et Arianna était plus perdue que jamais. En réalité, elle n'aimait pas ces quartiers de l'Upper East Side où se perdaient les rêves et les excès, et aurait préféré ne jamais en faire partie. Un vœu pieux, voire choquant, compte tenu des milliers de sans-abri et de miséreux que comptait déjà la Grosse Pomme. Ils lui donnaient l'impression d'être une étrangère, une étrangère qui ne méritait pas sa chance. Pour tranquilliser le paternel, elle avait fait des études de commerce approfondies, et rêvait de lancer sa propre start-up, en parallèle avec son job de serveuse, dont elle n'avait nul besoin, mais qui lui donnait l'impression d'exister vraiment, de mériter un tant soit peu le statut de fille de milliardaire. En réalité, seul ce job minable comptait. Ça et Sally. Arianna aurait tellement aimé partager tout ce luxe indécent avec elle que ça lui en faisait mal. Mal à en crever.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle se mentait à elle-même. Elle aimait Sally. Plus que tout. Et savoir qu'un dieu avait eu le privilège de s'en faire aimer au point de lui donner un enfant – ce que, malgré tout l'argent du monde, elle ne pourrait lui offrir – pour l'abandonner ensuite faisait bouillonner quelque chose de sombre au fond de son ventre. Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas explorer plus avant.

Vaincue, la jeune femme avala d'un trait un verre de whisky irlandais de belle marque, totalement indifférente à la présence du bébé qu'elle était censée garder depuis maintenant plus de quinze jours, et fuma sa troisième cigarette de la journée. Légèrement chancelante, elle ne parvint qu'à éviter de justesse l'ivrognerie, s'adossant au balcon de l'appartement.

Un coup de sonnette la tira de ses idées noires.

 _Quand on parle du loup…_

Elle aurait largement préféré que son amie ne vienne pas à cette heure précise récupérer le petit, mais tant pis. La nourrice chargée de le garder – une personne de confiance, Arianna l'avait choisie elle-même, connaissait les risques des visites monstrueuses que l'enfant pouvait recevoir à tout moment – ayant déjà pris congé depuis le début de la soirée, elle se retrouvait seule. S'assurant de ne pas trop sentir l'alcool, elle alla ouvrir.

Comme escompté, Sally se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, plus bronzée et radieuse que jamais. Arianna demeura à distance raisonnable afin de ne pas attirer de remarque, et l'escorta jusqu'à la chambre de son fils avec force grommellements, pour la forme. La présence de ces deux-là réveillait son instinct protecteur, et elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir un peu trop bu. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour s'occuper de nourrissons – à vrai dire, elle ne les aimait pas – mais elle n'avait pas pu refuser cela à son invitée. Sally n'avait pas de famille, et il fallait bien qu'elle se repose un peu de temps en temps. De fait, la présence d'un demi-dieu, même et surtout aussi jeune, avait poussé Arianna à refuser des sorties et autres divertissements peu catholiques avec un enfant à charge ces dernières semaines. Seul son père n'avait pas cédé face à ses excuses plus ou moins crédibles, et elle devait se rendre à un cocktail organisé par la société familiale le lendemain soir. Une perspective qui était loin de la ravir.

— Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec Percy ? demanda Sally alors qu'elles prenaient l'apéritif.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai vu quelques _drakinas_ tourner autour de l'immeuble, l'autre jour, mais rien de sérieux.

Sally pinça les lèvres, visiblement contrariée.

— Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle cet appartement sent autant l'alcool fort, n'est-ce pas ? Pour masquer l'odeur.

— Tout juste, répliqua sa vis-à-vis sans se démonter, trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire. Bon, et toi, comment se sont passées ces vacances ?

Durant l'espace d'un instant, Sally sembla confuse et nerveuse, ses doigts triturant la serviette de papier bleue posée sur ses genoux.

— Sally ?

— Je… Je vais me marier.

Arianna attendit la suite, méfiante. Il y avait forcément quelque chose. Forcément. Sinon, Sally aurait été plus heureuse de l'annoncer. Il n'y aurait pas eu cette étincelle de… _peur_ au fond de ses prunelles, ni cet air triste sur le visage.

— Et ? Quel est le problème ?

— Rien, c'est juste étrange que… non, oublie.

Arianna aurait bien insisté, mais pas dans ces conditions. _Pas ce soir_. Pas dans son état de légère ébriété.

Sally avait l'air si défaite, tout d'un coup, si fragile… Se retenant de faire un commentaire, l'hôtesse se leva et amena le petit garçon endormi dans les bras de sa mère, qui sourit en le voyant. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable passa entre eux, et Arianna se sentit brusquement comme une intruse. Refusant d'épiloguer plus avant, elle partit dans la cuisine et fuma sa quatrième cigarette, tout en réfléchissant. Sally lui cachait visiblement quelque chose. Restait à savoir quoi. En se repassant le film des événements, cela avait sans doute un rapport avec son prochain mariage. L'homme qu'elle allait épouser, peut-être ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se donner à quelqu'un qui ne lui inspirerait que de l'indifférence, voire du mépris ?

En assemblant les pièces du puzzle, tout devenait clair. Elle et cet homme partageaient un point commun, mais lequel ? Les vapeurs de l'alcool lui faisaient tourner la tête, et elle avait beau s'en être tenue à l'eau gazeuse tout à l'heure, ça n'allait pas fort. Après s'être aspergé la figure au robinet, Arianna revint à la charge avec une question tout à fait innocente.

— Dis, tu aurais des photos de vacances ?

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— J'aimerais les voir, si ça ne t'embête pas.

Là, elle jouait le tout pour le tout. Normalement, le fait de tenir Percy allait dissuader sa mère de lui proposer de regarder les photos ensemble, de crainte de le réveiller. _Idem_ si elle avait honte de son futur mari. Arianna serra les dents à cette idée.

— Elles sont dans mon sac à main, dit Sally. Sers-toi.

Arianna ne se fit pas prier davantage, et profita du fait qu'elle ait le dos tourné pour prendre les photographies et les étudier dans la cuisine, à l'abri des regards.

Pour son malheur, elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait. Sur plusieurs clichés, Sally prenait la pose avec une bande de joueurs de poker qui lui déplut immédiatement. Le plus gras du groupe, cigare au bec et chemise dépareillée, se permettait même de poser ses mains baladeuses sur les hanches de son amie. Les bouteilles de pastis et autres paquets de cigares étaient également légion. Arianna comprenait mieux, maintenant. Sally faisait là un pari risqué, dans lequel elle avait beaucoup à perdre. Le gars qu'elle allait épouser était un joueur et un alcoolique de première. Même sans avoir un odorat digne des pires créatures mythologiques en la matière, le lascar devait sacrément puer. L'idée qu'il touche une femme aussi délicate la faisait frémir de dégoût.

Mais Arianna ne dirait rien. _Pas maintenant, pas encore_. Si gérer une entreprise lui avait bien appris une chose, c'était à dissimuler ses ressentis pour s'en servir plus tard, à bon escient.

Elle attendrait le lundi matin. Pour l'instant, sa start-up demeurait dans les locaux appartenant à son père, mais elle avait bon espoir que cet état de fait cesse rapidement, et qu'elle puisse enfin quitter son travail de serveuse pour vivre de ses innovations, sa société étant encore virtuelle. Il fallait trouver des investisseurs.

Elle et Sally discutèrent encore une vingtaine de minutes, essentiellement de banalités, puis celle-ci prit congé.

Avec un pincement au cour, Arianna les regarda prendre l'ascenseur avant de se retrancher dans la salle de bain. Là, elle repensa aux photos, à cet homme obèse qui tripotait sa meilleure – et probablement seule – amie, au mariage qui se profilait, avant de se regarder, sans complaisance, dans la glace. Elle avait les yeux rouges.

Ce constat déclencha une crise de larmes dont elle fut incapable de se défaire, pendant des heures. De gros sanglots incontrôlables lui comprimaient la poitrine.

Elle aussi fumait. Elle aussi buvait. _Trop, parfois_. Elle aussi avait du mal avec les enfants.

Elle avait accepté de garder Percy parce que cela rendait service, s'en occupait le mieux possible – même si cela restait mécanique par moments – ne buvait et ne fumait jamais à proximité immédiate de lui. Question de principe.

Mais honnêtement, elle n'avait rien à opposer au soudard de la photo.

Rien, à part ses bonnes intentions, son amour pour Sally et une intuition solide qui lui soufflait que cet homme-là lui ferait du mal.

Et cela la détruisait.


End file.
